One type of unmanned mobile resource is an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) that flies over an area of interest (AOI) to collect information. Scheduling and tasking UAVs to follow a flight pattern to optimize information collection is a complex combinatorial problem.
The problem becomes even more complex when there are plural resources to be controlled in coordination with one another in a hostile environment, and each resource has multiple operational capabilities which may be different than capabilities of other resources.